In general, a display device adopting an automotive-use head-up display (HUD) projects a picture image (virtual image) such as a navigation instruction and a lane departure warning on the windshield of a vehicle and displays the picture image to be superimposed on the driver's view (real view) ahead of the vehicle. In this way, the driver can check a navigation instruction, a warning and the like without making a large movement of the eyes or a great adjustment of the focus of the eyes, and this contributes to an improvement in the safety of the driver.
In the meantime, a display device adopting a recent HUD does not simply display a picture image on the windshield but displays a picture image such that the picture image is superimposed on the driver's view, that is, on the view of the road ahead of the vehicle at a distance of about four meters. However, since the picture image is always displayed as an upright image, when superimposed on the driver's view with a sense of depth such as the view of the road, the picture image may be confusing to the driver in some cases.
As described above, in conventional display devices adopting HUDs, since a picture image is displayed as an upright image on the windshield, there is a case where the driver finds the picture image confusing with respect to the driver's view with a sense of depth such as the view of the road.
Therefore, the present embodiment aims to provide a display device and a display method of the same which can display a picture image on a windshield intelligibly according to a real image with a sense of depth.